Computers are able to communicate with other computers over a network. Server systems may be connected to the network via network devices, such as one or more network switches, to provide services to computers and other devices connected to the network. Some server systems may be made of multiple machines and/or virtual machines and may be referred to as a server farm where a server room may be dedicated to store the machines of the server farm. The server room may contain rows and columns of machines and devices dedicated to providing a service or set of services.
Electrical and/or optical cables are commonly used to connect multiple machines and/or systems to the network devices and connect network devices to other network devices. Cable connections may be created between systems and/or network interconnection devices as the systems and/or devices are added to the server side of the network. The quantity of cables may be organized by a cabling system and the cabling system may become complex as machines are added to the server farm to provide the desired level of availability of the service. It may also be difficult to find particular servers or network devices as the server farm increases in size.